


My Ninja Way

by Naenae1135



Series: My Ninja Way [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naenae1135/pseuds/Naenae1135
Summary: Join Hana and Sakura on a adventure and love and war
Relationships: Hana Uchiha/ Sakura Nara, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: My Ninja Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751443





	1. Chapter 1

My bedroom door slams open and sister Sophia walks in.

“Rise and Shine baby sis. Time for a great day,’’ she yelled way too happy. I groan and get up.

“ What time is it? I was going to get flowers for mom and dad,” I yawn out. I get up and walk to the bathroom.

“ It’s 7:30 am. I’m making food want some?” she yells as I start the shower.

“Yes please”, I laugh and get ready to shower. 15 minutes later I get out of the shower and get dressed. I brush my hair and put on some light lipgloss. I walk downstairs and smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

“Mmm smells good. Thanks for the food,” I say to Sophia and grab my plate.

“No problem. What time are you leaving to get flowers?” she asks as she sits down. She says thanks for her food and starts eating.

“I don’t know maybe after I eat. I’m going to head to Kura’s place before,” I say with food in my mouth. Sophia hits me in the head with her hand.

“ No talking with food in your mouth. But, okay I’ll meet you at mom and dad’s place with Aiden later on,” she says. I nod and put my plate in the sink. I grab my shuriken and wallet, then put on my sandals. I kiss Sophia’s cheek goodbye and head out. I walk to Sakura’s place and get there a little while later. I knock on the door and wait for her to open the door.

“Who is it?” she yells from behind the door. I sigh and laugh to myself.

“It’s me, Hana,” I yell back. I wait for her to open the door. I check if I have enough yen for flowers. The door opens and her coffee-colored eyes look up at me.

“ Hannie, oh gosh I thought you were coming later on,” she says while letting me in. We walk to the living room and sit down. She cuddles up to my side and sighs.

“So, you wanna go with me to see my parents place later on,” I say looking down at her. She nods and cuddles deeper in my side.

“ We have to go to Yamanaka Flowers soon okay,” I say again looking down at her. She nods and starts to fall asleep. I giggle and get a book to read. 2 hours later I start to wake Sakura up.

“ Come on Kura. We have to get flowers,” I gently shake her shoulders. She wakes up slowly and stretches.

“It’s time already,” she yawns slowly. I nod and get up. I hold my hand out to her and she grabs it. We walk to the front door and she grabs it. We walk to the front door and she puts on her sandals. We head to Yamanaka Flowers and walk-in. A blond hair lady and pink hair lady are standing next to the counter.

“Hi, welcome to Yamanaka Flowers. How can I help you?” The blond lady asks.

“ Hi, I’m Hana and this is my friend Sakura. We’re here to buy some sweet pea’s,” I say smiling.

“Oh, I’m Ino and my friend Sakura too,” she says as she gets the flowers. Sakura gasps and looks at the older Sakura.

“Ohh, what’s your surname? Mine’s Nara,” she says to Sakura. She giggles.

“ My first one was Haruno but now it’s Uchiha,” she says smiling at us.

“ Wait, you’re an Uchiha too. Who are you with,” I say quickly. I thought that there was very little Uchiha’s left.

“I’m married to Sasuke and we have a daughter,” she says. wow. She’s married to the Sasuke Uchiha. I would love to meet him.

“Here’s your flowers Hana. That will cost 5 yen,” Ino says after walking back to us. I open my wallet to hand her the yen but the older Sakura stops me.

“I’ll pay I know what today is for you. Maybe you’ll see Sasuke there,” She says. How sweet of her.

“ Thank you, Miss,” I bow to her and grab the flowers. Sakura ad I wave to them and walk to the graveyard. Sakura swings our hands between us as we walk. When we arrive I see Sophia and Aiden waiting for us. Sophia goes to hug us both.

“Hi, Sakura. I haven’t seen you in forever. How are you?” Sophia asks while kissing our cheeks. Sakura giggles and hugs Sophia back and waves to Aiden.

“ I’m doing well. Thank you for asking,” she says while smiling. Her smile is beautiful, but that’s not important right now. Sophia, Aiden, Sakura, and I all walk-in and head to where my parents rest. We stop in front of 2 graves, where are parents rest. I never really knew them well, they were killed when I was a baby. Sophia, Aiden, and I weren’t there that night so when we came home, Sophia made me stay with Aiden outside. When she came back, her face had some blood on it. The 3 of us stayed at the Hyuga Compound until Sophia and Aiden had enough money to get a place to live. I use to be babysat by Hinata and Neji when I was younger. I heard that Neji died at the Fourth Great Ninja War.

“ Hana, the flowers please,” Sophia says while crying slightly. I hand her the flower and she puts them down at each of our parent’s grave. Sakura leaned into me and squeezed my hand. I look down at her and mouth thank you. We hear someone clearing their throat and we turn around.

“You’re Sasuke Uchiha,” I blurt out without thinking. Sakura and Aiden laugh while Sophia starts scolding me.

“ Well, yes I am. You must be Hana and your friend Sakura,” he says while nodding at us. HE KNOWS ABOUT ME.

“ Wait, you’ve heard of me. How?”I ask. I haven’t done anything that important yet.

“You met my wife at Yamanaka Flowers earlier,” he says. How did Sakura get him to tell him and not run into us? I guess we’ll never know.

“ I’m going to guess your parents were there that night,” he says while nodding to my parent’s grave. Sophia explains half our life to Sasuke while Aiden, Sakura, and I small talk.

“ My wife would love it if you 4 would come to dinner tonight. She wants to have many guests there,” he says. Yay, I get to go to the Uchiha Compound.

“Yes, we would love to come over. What time?” I ask while cutting Sophia off. Sakura and Aiden laugh while Sophia glares at me.

“Ah, thank you. You can get there around 6:30. I’ll assume you know where the compound is,” he says. I’m so excited. I wonder what it’s like there.

“Sure we do. We’ll see you then,” Sophia says. Sasuke nods at her and walks away. His black cloak follows behind him. I wonder if it’s hot with that on.

“Sakura, would you like to come over or did you want us to pick you up?” Sophia asks while getting ready to leave.

“I would love to come over Sophia,” Sakura says to Sophia. We all get our stuff and walk home. We got back home about 10 minutes later.

“Well, it’s only 11 o’clock. We have some time to waste. Whatcha wanna do,” I ask everyone as we walk in.

“Hana, can we train? Pretty please, I wanna work on my shadow possession jutsu,” Sakura says while looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s do it out back,” I said nodding at her. She squeals in excitement and follows me. We walk to the back door and head to the backyard. Sakura walks father away from me and gets in a fighting stance.

“Ready,” I yell out to her, She nods and starts running to me. She throws 3 kunai blades at me and I run out the way.

“Fire Style! Fireball Technique!,” I shout out aiming fireballs at Sakura. She dodges them and disappears. I look around for her.

“Earth Style! Groundhog Technique Decapitation!,” she shouts from below me. I fall into the ground and my head shows only. I growl and make 2 shadow clones to pull me out. Sakura is to busy laughing at me to notice. I pull out my earth scroll and run behind her.

“Earth Style! Fanged Vengeance Technique! Shinobi Conjuration!,” I yell and the ninja dog tackles her to the ground. I run to her and put a kunai at her throat.

“Ready to give up yet,” I say with a smirk on my face. She blows a piece of her cherry-red hair away from her face.

“Fine but that’s a dirty trick,” she says. I laugh and release the jutsu. I help her up and walk into the house.

“You, two go clean up. You’re filthy and getting dirt in the kitchen. Also, I’m making lunch, I’ll save you some,” Sophia says while cooking. I groan and head upstairs to shower. 30 minutes later after we shower and get dress Sophia starts to serve food.

“Thank you, Sophia,” Aiden, Sakura, and I say to Sophia. We all sit down and start to eat. We finish eating and start to relax.

“I have to guys. I promised I’d visit Shikamaru and Temari today,” Sakura says while grabbing her stuff.

“Okay, you want us to pick you up?” I say to Sakura while laying on the couch. She nods and leaves.

“Sophia, I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up at 6:15 please,” I say while grabbing a blanket and getting comfy. She nods and starts reading. 5 hours later Sophia starts shaking me.

“Ugh, 5 more minutes,” I say while stretching.

“No, get up it’s 6:15. We have to leave soon,” she says.

“Fine, I’ll get up,” I groan and get up and head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and dress up a little nicer. I put on some black dress pants and a nice blouse. I head downstairs to where Sophia and Aiden are waiting for me.

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Sophia says while opening the door. Aiden and I follow after her and head to Sakura’s place. I knock on her door and it swings open. There she stood in a fluffy black dress and black flats.

“Wow, you look pretty,” I say while looking at Sakura. She blushes and closes.

“um, thanks. you look great too,” she says while looking down at her feet. Aiden clears his throat and nods to the pathway.

“Right, the dinner. Come on Sakura,” I say while following Aiden. We walk up to the front door of the Uchiha compound. Sophia knocks on the door and a strange man with red hair opens the door.

“Oh, hello I’m Garra of the desert. Nice to meet,” Gaara says. Oh right the Hokage from Suna No Kuni. I bow and poke the others to do so too.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says while shaking his hands in front of him.

“Gaara is everything okay out there?” a loud, cheerful voice says. A guy in a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers pops out from behind Gaara. Oh, I remember him. Rock Lee, he has a kid named Metal.

“Everything is fine Lee,” Gaara says while letting us in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

All 4 of us enter and look around in wonder.

“This place is astounding. You use to live here Hana,” Sakura says while looking around.

“I did, but I was too young to remember much about this place, “I say while taking my shoes off at the front door. Sophia, Aiden, and Sakura take their shoes off as well.

“Hana, Sakura. Welcome,” the older Sakura says while walking towards us. Aiden, Sakura, and I all bow to the older Sakura.

“Thank you for having us, “we all say to her.

“There’s no need for that. You’re always welcome here,” she says while giving us all hugs.

“Oh, Hana this is my husband Sai,” I no say while walking from behind a wall. A pale man with black hair wearing a crop top follows behind Ino.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” We all say to Sai.

“Nice yo meet you as well,” he says backs.

“Daaad. Boruto taking my paintbrushes again,” a young voice yells from somewhere in front of us. Sai and Ino whitened. Ino breathed and Sai groaned.

“I’ll go check on him, “Ino says while heading towards the voice.

“That was just our son Inojin. So what rank ninja are you?” Sai asks

“Sakura and I are ANBU rank Ninja, “I say boastfully.

“I am a Chubu rank ninja but I stopped to help Naruto before the war,” Sai says. Sakura and I make an oh face and nod along.

“Ah, Hana, Sakura. Nice seeing you here,” a voice says. Outcomes Naruto the 7th Hokage.

“Good evening Lord Naruto,” Sakura and I say bowing to him. Sophia and Aiden shake his hand instead of bowing. Sai, Naruto, Sophia, and Aiden start talking about boring old people stuff.

“Hey Kura wanna ditch the old folks and make some new friends, “I whisper to Sakura. She nods and we slowly back away. We run away laughing and look around for some people to meet. We see some kids talking over in the living room sections and deiced to walk over.

“Hi, I’m Hana, this is Sakura. Mind if we hang out with you guys?” I ask while greeting them. A kid who looks exactly like Rock Lee nods and we sit down on the couch.

“Hello, ladies I’m Metal. Rock Lee’s kid,” Metal says with a charming smile just like his father. I laugh.

“Nice to meet you Metal. So, wo are your friends here?′ I ask while shaking his hand. Aww, he’s so cute. Everyone else introduced themselves but one. He was blond and has whiskers just like Naruto. he must be his son.

“You must be Lord Hokage son, Boruto,” Sakura says while looking him over. He nods and rolls his eyes.

“Wait, aren’t you two ANBU cus I’ve seen you around before,” he says. The rest of the group gasp.

“wait, you guys are ANBU. Wow, that’s cool,” Metal says in wonder.

“Yes, we are ANBU. Also, Shikadi stop bothering Sarada,” Sakura says while grinning at us but glaring at Shikadi.

" How do you know him, lady,” Boruto says roughly at us.

“Firstly, I’m his cousin, and secondly, watch your tone,” Sakura says while glaring at him with her mean eye. I shudder, I haven’t seen that glare since Addison.

“Excuse me, miss, Hana is it true that you’re an Uchiha?“Sadara asks me.

“I am an Uchiha. So are my brother and sister. I think that would make me your older cousin, “I say while grinning to lighten the mood. She gaps.

“I’ve always wanted an older girl cousin,” she says looking so happy I laugh and she hugs me.

“Do you think you could train me when you have time Hana?” she asks while looking up at me. She still has to look up at me even if am sitting down.

“I would love to train you Sadara but we have to ask your parents first,” says while beaming brightly.

“Hey, guys foods ready. Hana hanging out with a bunch of 12 year-olds,” Aiden says while walking towards us.

“First of all your the one who wears clothes from when he was a kid and second of all, we’re coming,” I say while getting up and helping Sakura and Sadara up. He scoffs and walks away. I roll my eyes and follow after him. We enter the dining room and sit down. My knees bump the table when I sit down.

“Did you want another chair Honey?” the older Sakura says from a couple of seats down.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you,” I say while looking down. Aiden snickers to the left of me. I elbow him in the ribs and start eating.

“Mama, Papa guess what?“Sarada says looking at her parents.

“What is it, honey?“Sakura asks. Both her and Sasuke are looking at her.

“Hana said she would train me when she has time,” she says cheerfully. Sakura and Sasuke look at me in shock.

“You said you train her?“Sakura says. I giggle and nod.

“I would love to train her. It would be like having a little sister,” I say smiling. Even Sophia looks shocked.

“So can she train me pretty please?“Sarada asks giving her parents puppy dog eyes.

“Of course she can,” Sakura says. Sarada squeals and starts eating. I laugh and continue eating. While waiting there was quick knocking on the door. Sasuke gets up to go check to see who it was.

“Did you invite anyone else Sakura?“Sasuke asks. Sakura shakes her head no. He walks down the hallway to the front door. We hear some talking at the front door.

“Naruto, it’s for you,” Sasuke yells. Naruto gets up and heads to the front door.

“Hana, Sakura I need you here now” Naruto yells. Sakura and I get up and head towards them. Sakura gasp when we get there. There stood Tiffany all beat up and bloody. I grab one side and Sakura grabs the other.

“Where do we put her?” I ask.

" Put her on the couch. I’ll get Sakura,” Sasuke says while heading to the dining room. He returns quickly with Sakura following behind him. Sakura steps towards Tiffany and we back up. Sakura starts to heal her and I start pacing.

“So, can you tell us what happen Tiffany?” Sakura asks once she starts to wake up.

“It was a girl. Tall, blond, she had a scar on her lip,” Tiffany says. Sakura and I gasp.

“Could it be Addison, Hanie?” Sakura asks me looking scared.

“I don’t know Kura but if it is we’ll be ready,” I say squeezing her hand.

“Wait, who’s Addison?“Naruto asks. Sasuke and the older Sakura look interested as well.

“She’s an old friend of ours from when we were younger. She left and went rouge when we were 15,” I explain to them.

“So, you think she might be back?“Naruto asks. I nod and look at Tiffany.

“Is there anything else you remember?“I ask. She shakes her head no and starts to fall asleep. She’s hiding something I know she is. Sasuke carries her up to a room for her to rest.

“She can stay here for now. Why don’t you two head back to dinner,” Sakura says. We nod and go back to the dining room. Everyone looks at us when we enter.

“Is everything all right, Hana?” Sophia asks as we sit down.

“Yes, everything okay, “I replay. Everyone relaxes once I say that. We eat in silence with the occasional laughter of the kids. We finish eating and everyone gets ready to leave. Before Sohpia, Aiden, Sakura, and I could leave someone calls my name.

" Wait, Hana. Wait for us,” a voice says. I turn around and see Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadi, Inojin, and Metal running towards me.

“Yes. Is there something you need?” I ask them once they reach me.

“We wanted to know ... if you wanna hang out tomorrow?” Inojin asks out of breath.

“I would love to hang out with you guys,” I say smiling. The kid's cheer.

“Can you meet us at Ramen Ichiraku at noon?" Metal asks. I nod and wave at them. I walk out with Sophia, Aiden, Sakura behind me. We walk Sakura back to her house and head home. Aiden goes back to his house once we get home safely. Sophia says goodnight and heads to her room. I hop in the shower and get this creepy feeling that someone watching me. I get out and wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on pj's and hop in the bed and fall asleep.

Someone is shaking me awake and they're doing it very harshly.

"wakey wakey Hana, "the person says. I shot straight up. I remember that voice.

"Addison," I gasp out. There she stood with her blond hair hanging behind her.

"Hiya, besite. You miss me," she says with a sickly sweet voice. I reach for my kunai but her hand stops me.

"Be a good girl and listen," she says while putting a finger to my lips. I nod and she sits down on my bed.

"I have a message for you. You're going to tell the Hokage that if he doesn't send you and Sakura to Suna No Kuni tomorrow with the kazekage he'll have a little surprise," she says. I nod and she gets up.

"See you around Hanie," she says. Then she hops out my window. I struggle to fall back asleep but I do after a while. My alarm clock wakes me up this day. I get up and et dresses. I brush my teeth and head to Sophia's door. She's still sleeping in bed while I walk over and sit down.

"Good morning Sophia," I say. I kiss her forehead and head to the Hokage's Tower. I walk in and flash my ID and head to the top floor. I knock on the door and Shikamaru opens the door.

"How can I help you Hana?" he asks.

"I need to speak to the Hokage," I say. He looks confused ut lets me in. I walk up to Naruto's desk and bow.

" Sorry to interrupt you lord Hokage but I have a message for you," I say slowly getting up.

"It's fine Hana. Who is the message from?" he asks.

"The message is from Addison. She said that if you don't send Sakura and me to Suna No Kuni today with the kazekage there be a little surprise for you," I say looking at I'm dead in the eye. He nods and calls Shikamaru in.

"Can you tell Sakura to pack and go to the gate please?" he asks Shikamaru.

"Hana cancel all your plans today. You're going to Suna No Kuni," he says. I nod and leave to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I hope you enjoyed my story


	3. Chapter 3

I meet Gaara and Sakura at the gate with my stuff. Sakura hugs me and we hop on the carriage.

"So, Hana what happened. Shikamaru only told me to pack and go to the gate?" Sakura asks. Gaara looks interested as well.

"It's not important okay," I say while pulling out a book to read. Sakura huffs and looks out the window. Gaara sighs and closes his eyes. A few hours later we arrive at Suna No Kuni. I poke Gaara and we get out of the carriage. The hot sun is blaring down on us which is making Sakura and sweat like a pig. We arrive at the gat and 2 people are waiting for us.

"Gaara, who are these two?" a man says while pointing at us.

"Did no one tell you pointing is rude," I say snapping at him.

"This is Hana and Sakura. They'll be staying with us for a little while," Gaara explains. The guy nods and reaches to shake our hands.

"Sorry about earlier. I'm Kankuro and the little guy is Shinki," Kankuro says. Sakura shakes his hand and waves at Shinki. I ignore his hand and wave to Shinki as well.

"Who's kid is he?" I ask. I don't see any other adults around.

"He's my adopted son," Garra says. I nod and we head into the village. People point and whisper about Sakura and me as we walk. I growl when one of them gets to close. We arrive at a building similar to the Hokage's tower back at home. We enter and Sakura and I have to show them our ID's. We head to Gaar's office and he starts a report of his mission. Shinki goes to play with toys in the corner and Sakura joins him. I sit down on a couch and start off where left in my book. Kankuro sits down next to me but I ignore him. A few hours past and someone pokes my arm.

"Yes, Sakura?" I ask.

"Shinki and I are hungry. Can you get us some food?" she asks.

"You have money and legs as well Sakura," I say eyes peeking over my book.

"But can you go with us. It will be fun I promise," she says. I groan.

"Fine, I'll go with you," I say. They cheer and grab their stuff. I grab my weapons and wallet and head to the door. Sakura and Shinki head to the door as well. Before we leave I turn around.

"We'll be back soon ok," I say to Gaara and Kankuro. They nod and we head out. We enter the village and Shinki drags us to his sushi place about a mile away.

"I'm shocked that this place has a sushi bar," Sakura says as we enter. The place is pretty empty except for a group of teens. We head to the counter to order our food.

"What do you guys want?" I ask while looking at the menu.

"We'll have a shared tuna roll please," Sakura says. The worker nods and makes their food.

" I'll have a spicy tuna roll with extra spice please," I say. Another worker gets started. It takes about 5 minutes to make our food. It takes about 5 minutes to make our food. I grab it and thank the workers. I head to where they're waiting for me.

"Here you go, "I say while handing them their food.

"Thank you," they both chime. I wave my hand it's fine. We eat for a little until Shinki asks me a question.

"Are you and Sakura dating?" he asks. Sakura blushes and I chock on my sushi. Sakura pats my back as I slowly gain my breath back.

"No, we're not dating. Why would you think that?" I ask him. He shrugs and keeps eating.

"You guys just seem really close," he says.

"Well, listen, kid, we are not dating," I explain to him. He nods and we all keep eating. We finish about 20 minutes later and I pay for the food even the is though Sakura was supposed to pay. We head out and go back to there tower. This time we don't have to flash our IDs. We head up to the top floor and walk into Gaara's office. To our shock, Konohamaru is there talking to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hana, thank goodness you're here, "Konohamaru says panicked.

"what's wrong? Did something happen to Sophia, Aiden, the twins?"I ask.

"It was Naruto's family. They were attacked and a note was left for you and Sakura," he says. He hands us a piece of paper with a Jutsu seal. I undo the seal and open it.

dear Hanaie and Kura,

it's Addison. sorry not sorry for hurting his family. If you want answers meet me at our spot at 5.

-love addi

I growl and crumpled up the paper and throw it out.

"What time is it?" I say. Sakura checks the clock above Gaara's desk.

"It's a 4:54. Why do you ask?" she tells me.

"Because I'm going to get answers, "I tell her. I grab my kunai and walk to the door. Sakura grabs my arm.

"Hana wait, you can't go alone. We don't know how strong she is," she says.

"I'm fine alone okay, "I growl out.

"No please at least take me and Konohamaru with you," she pleads.

"No, I'm not putting you guys in trouble," I say. Konohamaru walks forward and puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"How about I go with you and Sakura stays behind," he says.

"Fine, you can come with me," I say. I open the door Konohamaru follows after me. We teleport back to Konoha No Kuni. We walk to a garden very far from the rest of the village. Addison sits on the bench tossing a kunai in the air and catching it.

"What happened to Sakura, Hanie?" she asks.

"I didn't let her come," I tell her.

"Aww why not I haven't seen her in person in forever," she says smiling.

"You really think I'm going to let you near her. Now tell us why you attacked them. He sent us to Suna as you wanted," I say.

" I know but do I look like a person who keeps promises," she says. I growl and throw a kunai at her chest. She disappears and appears with a kunai at Konohamaru’s neck.

“Hey put that kunai down and back away from him," Igrowl out. She giggles and disappers.

"I'm all bored , let's play another game," she says. She leaps in the air and her long blond hair flows behind her. She thorws 3 shuriken at us. Konohamaru dodges in time but one of them hits my right arm. A couple strands of my hair falls to the ground.

"Hana, are you okay?" Konohamaru yells. Addison laughs and throws more shuriken at us.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I groan out clucthing my right arm. I grab 3 of my kunais and throw them at her.

"Fire Style! Blaze of Glory,"I shout out pushing throw the pain. I aim at Addison and she falls to the ground. I get up slowly and walk over to her. I gesture for Konohamaru to follow me. Just before we can check if she is alive smoke appers. Once the smoke dissappers there liesa tree log.

"Dang it she used the art of substitution," I say. I cluch my arm and look around . A piece of paper lays there on the bench. I walk over a pick it up and read it.

dear Hanie,

I'd love to stay for more but I've got plans later so I had to go. Hope your arm heals(not). Sorry not Sorry.

-love addi

I scoff and pass the bloody paper over to Konohamaru. He reads it over while trying not to touch the blood. He hands it back to me and starts to talk. Before a word can get out everything around me went black.

When I wake up harsh bright light blinds my eyes. I squit and look around.

"Hana, are you awake? Can you hear me?" a voice asks me. I turn my head and Sophia sitting down holding my hand. Her eyes hold concren for me.

"I'm good. Where am I?" I ask her.

"You're at the hosptial because you lost too much blood. What were you thinking?" she saysI shrug and look at my arm. A bandge wraps around my arm croving what I assume is a stitch.

"Is Konohamaru okay?" I ask her. I look out the window and it's alomost dark.

"He's okay. He's the one who brought you here," she says. The door opens and Sakura runs in out of breath.

"Are you okay Hana? I heard what happend," she says while walking to the bed. I giggle and open my arms.She hugs me tight.

"I'm fine, just a little stratch," I say. She sighs in relif and Konohamrua walks in.

"Good to see you awake. I told Lord Hokage what happend. He and the others are looking for her now," he tells me. I nod and slowly sit up on the bed.

"I need to use the bathroom," I say. Sophia and Sakura help me stand up. I walk out of the room and walk down the hall. I head to the bathroom and get out quickly. On the way back I hear voices at the front desk.I walk over and peek over the wall. It turns out the voices are Sakura, Sarada, and Sasuke talking to the lady at the front desk.Sarada looks over to my direction and gasp. She runs over and hugs my tight. I hug her back and Sakura and Sasuke walk over after talking to the lady.

"Oh, Hana I thought I never see you again," Sarada cries out in my stomach. I laugh and hug her back more.

"It takes more to bring me down," I tell her. Sakura gives me a side hug and Sasuke nods at me. The 4 of us walk back to my room. Sophia greets them and hugs Sakura and gives Sarada a kiss on the forehead.

"Is your blood level even now Hana?" the older Sakura asks me. I shrug and hop on the bed.

"I think it's fine but the docter hasn't said anything yet,"I tell her. She nods and they all sit down. We all talk for a while about random stuff. A nurse and doctor walk in . We all hush up and listen.

"Good news, your blood evel is normal and healthy. She can leave today, just don't forget to take your meds,"the docter says smiling. We cheer and I go to change clothes. Once I've changed we head to the front of the building.

"Mama can I spend the night with Hana and Sakura tonight?" Sarada asks.

"Sure you can honey," Sakura says. She giggles and runs towards us. We laugh and head out.

"Bye girls stay safe,"Sohpia says. We nods and head to Sakura's place. As we walk in to Sakura's place Sarada is basicly boncing while walking.

"Why are you so exticed?" I ask her.

"This is my frist time being away from my parents for a whole night," she says. We laugh and head to the living room. Sakura walks over to a closet door and opens it as Sarada and I sit on the couch.

"You guys wanna play some games?" Sakura asks. We nod and she brings some games over for us to play.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long night of playing games and eating we all get ready for bed. We give Sarada the guest room and Sakura and I share a bed. After telling Sarada goodnight we head to Sakura’s room. I walk over to her drawers and grab a pair of shorts and tank-top. Sakura lays on the bed while I get changed in the bathroom.

“Are you going to change Sakura?” I ask her while walking to the bed. She groans and gets out of bed. She grabs a t-shirt and short and heads to the bathroom. I laugh and hop in the bed. I get comfy on the left side on the bed and slowly start to fall asleep.

“Hana, when do you have to take your meds?” Sakura asks me while walking out the bathroom.

“The doctor said I have to take them when I wake up,” I tell her. She nods and gets in the bed.

“Goodnight Hana,” she says as she gets comfy.

“Goodnight Sakura,” I say back as sleep slowly takes over me. I open my eyes to see complete darkness. I slowly get out of the bed and walk around.

“Hello, is anyone there?” I call out searching for any sign of light.I hear giggling from behind me and I turn around ready for an attack. Instead something or someone tackles me to the ground. I groan out and try to flip myself over but this thing is holding me to hard.

“Not yet Hana. We’re still waiting for the main guest,” the person above says. I gasp in shock. I know that voice. It’s Tiffany.

“Tiffany, why are you here? Is someone making you do this?” I ask her while still trying to get out of her grip.

“Would you stop trying to get out? You’re hurting my hands,” She says while griping my arms harder.

“You can let her go now Tiff,” a voice from behind us says. Tiffany lets go of my arms and walks over to the voice. I get up and turn around and to my surprise (not really) it was Addison.

“What do you want now Addison?” I ask her while rubbing my arms where Tiffany was gripping them.

“I’m hurt Hana. Why would you think I want something? Aren’t we friends?” she says while putting a hand on her heart acting hurt.

“Please Addison make this quick. I have things to do tomorrow,” I say while tapping my foot. She sighs and walks towards me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eye.

“Hana, I don’t want to do this but I have to. In 5 days there will be an attack on the village. You and 2 others can stop us but it won’t be easy. Here’s something that might help you,” she says while putting an Akatsuki ring in my hand. I roll it around in my hand and put it on my left ring finger.

“Why are you telling me this?” I look at her.

“I’m being force to do the attack but I want you to stop us. You only have five days. Don’t waste them,” she tells me. I nod and give her a hug.

“I’ll help in anyway I can . I promise ,” I tell her. She nods and pushes me backwards. I wake up back in Sakura’s bedroom and it’s already morning. Sakura walks in holding my meds and a glass of water.

“Good morning, sleepyhead” she says while handing me my meds and water.

“Thank you,wheres Sarada?” I ask her after taking a pill with the water.

“She’s in the kitchen eating breakfast still why?” she replies.

“I’ll get dressed and drop her off at her house. I need to go to the Hokage’s tower,” I tell her. She nods and goes to check on Sarada. I get up and head to the bathroom. I hop in the shower and wash my hair and body. I hop out and put on some clothes and head to the kitchen.

“Why do I have to leave early Hana?” Sarada ask me. I grab an apple from the counter and put on my shoes.

“Something that I’ll tell you when your older,” I replie. She whines and puts her shoes on.She goes over and hugs Sakura and say goodbye. She grabs my hand and we head out. It doesn’t take long to get to her home.I knock on the front door and Sasuke opens the door.

“Hello Sasuke. I’m here to drop off Sarada,“I tell him. Sarada gives her father a hug and walks in the house. I bow to Sasuke and leave to head to the Hokage’s office. I enter and go to the mission room. I open the door and Yuuto Bokusa is standing there looking at the mission board.

"Hey, Yuuto would you wanna help me with something?" I ask him. He turns around with his sea green eyes shinning in the sunlight and blond hair with a blue streak. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Yeah, sure I would love to. When are you leaving?" he asks me.

"You, Sakura and I will be leaving tonight at midnight. Go home and pack what you need and meet us at the village gates" I tell him. He nods and we walk out together. We go our different ways and I head to Sakura's house again. I walk in and find Sakura reading on the couch.

"Pack your bags , we're leaving," I tell her as I walk to grab some supplies for our trip. As I walk to the kitchen to get food for our trip Sakura grabs my arm.

"Wait, Hana where are we going," she asks me.

"We are going on a mission,that could save our home," I tell her. She lets go of my arm and I keep packing.

"What do you mean to save our home?" she mutters. I tell her what Addison told me in my dream and showed her the ring.

"Hana, why am I now finding this out? Who else knows? Have you told Lord Hokage yet? " she ask me looking me dead in the eye.

" I didn't know how you would react. No one but us and well maybe Yuuto. No I haven't told Lord Hokage and I won't," I tell her. She looks at me like I'm crazy which is a look I don't get often.

" Why haven't you told the Hokage yet and why does Yuuto know?" she almost yells at me.

" If I tell the Hokage he'll try and arrest Addison. I don't want to see my friend arrested because of me," I tell her. She looks at me with disbelief in her eyes.

" Please Sakura, just help her this one time and you can go back to hating her as soon this is all over," I ask her. She sighs and nods.

" I'll help her but only this one time, okay" she says. I cheer gleefully and hug her. She hugs me back and helps me pack. It's only 7pm so we rested for a while until we had to leave. We finish packing and head to bed for a while.. We wake up around 11:30 pm and shower, make sure we have everything we need to leave. We get everything and head to the gate. We hide from the gate guards and bump in to Yuuto.

" oh, you're early, guess we can leave now" I say. He shrugs and we sneak past the guards into the woods. When we get out of hear of them Yuuto starts asking questions.

" Is now a good time to ask where we're going" he asks me while running. We stop some where so I can explain. I look at the ring Addison give me and now relies it's the symbol of the village hidden in the sand.

" To the village hidden in the sand i guess" i tell them. They look confused and I show them my ring. They nod and we start running again. It's almost sunrise when we stop for resting. I take the first watch shift and let Sakura and Yuuto sleep for a while. 2 hours later it's my turn to sleep so Sakura takes watch and Yuuto scouts around. Yuuto wakes me up and we pack everything up and keep going.

" How do we even find where she is" Sakura ask me. Maybe her ring can locate the hideout.

" I don't know. Maybe her ring might attract it" I tell them. I twist the ring around my finger and look around. I feel the ring pulling my hand to the Northwest of us. I shrug and nod to the direction. We all nod and head to the direction.After running for a while the ring pulls towards two boulders

" Is this it" Yuuto asks. I look around to see if anyone is around.

" I guess, how would we even get in" I say. They both shrug and we hear rumbling and the two boulders slowly opening. We look at each other in shock and run to hide. 2 teenagers come out auguring about something. The 2 kids keep auguring and walk away from the 2 boulders that are somehow doors. We sneak in before the doors close. We look around in awe at the hideout. I walk around and just as I was about to turn the corner I hear to voices talking. I don't move in time and they turn the corner to face me.

Sakura and Yuuto yelp in shock and grab my arms to pull me backwards to them. The 2 teenagers look alarmed but the boy attacks first. He throws 3 kunai at Yuuto ,one of them traps him to the wall and the other 2 go above his head. Sakura goes to help set him free leaving me to face two very powerful ninjas's all alone. The girl who is a couple inches taller begins to chant something and I didn't stay around to find out.

Just before I could turn to Yuuto and Sakura the boy pulls a chain out and it wraps around my legs. I yelp as I fall to the floor. I groan out in pain as my head hits the cold, hard floor. Sakura gets Yuuto free but they can't reach me as I was being dragged by the boy towards them. Before we know it the hideout doors open and the two teenagers from earlier rushed in. The girl behind me finished chanting a while ago, that must be what she was doing.

The two at the door grabs Sakura and Yuuto before they can attack. The girl holding Sakura release some magic purple mist and everyone but Sakura, Yuuto and I cover their mouth and nose.We inhale the purple stuff and everything slowly start to fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii,I hoped you enjoyed my story


End file.
